2p Canada X Bullied! Reader- Sticks and Stones
by KitKat2000
Summary: A bullied girl is suffering at school


_Stick And Stones Will Break My Bones But Words Will Never Hurt Me_  
_StickAndStonesWillBreakMyBonesButWordsWillNeverHurtMe _  
_sticksandstoneswillbreakmybonesbutwordswillneverhurtmesticksandstoneswillbreakmybonesbutwordswillneverhurtmesticksandstoneswill-_

_*BAAM!* _

You jump in your seat as the heavy book smashes against your desk, ceasing all the repetitive words in your head. The classroom is silent. Someone drops a pencil. Very audible against the strain of silence.

"Miss (L/N)... I'm sure you were listening to my lecture with rapt attention. Were you not?" Your teacher asked you, his eyes chips of green ice.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Kirkland." You whispered. The class snickers with silent amusement.

"Well, please solve the equation on the board without a calculator." His british accent seemed evil to you, like the James Bond villain in GoldenEye, when it turns out that Alec is Janus. But then how did he survive when he got shot by that Siberian guy, as James had seen him get shot in the head? And-

"Miss (L/N), are you deaf?" Kirkland's eyes burned into you. The class tittered.

"N-No, Mr. Kirkland." You stammer.

"Do you have mental disabilities? Not allowing you to think properly?" Mr. Kirkland smirked viciously. The class giggled, enjoying you get pecked in the heart by the vulture that was their math teacher.

"N-N-No ." You whispered, tears brimming up.

"Then solve the equation on the board." Kirkland sat on his desk, smirking triumphantly at the (H/C) haired, shy girl sitting in the middle row.

Her eyes were usually a dull (E/C) color, like the age and dust finally getting to a beautiful painted window, but right now they were wet with tears, as if he just killed her hamster. But what he did was much worse. You hated Math with a passion. And you also hated the kids at the back, the bullies, with a passion. But whenever they got near, the passion was snuffed out by their comments and shoves. And now you hated Mr. Arthur Kirkland with a passion. He just loved to peck at you, throwing horrid comments at you.

You stared at the equation for a while... _2x + 3f - 16y + 9 x - 14f + 8y... _What alien language was this? The other's probably could solve it like _1 + 2 _but you couldn't. You blinked. Before you could open your mouth and trample on your dignity with a "_I don't know_"_, _the bell rang and saved your life.

Mr Kirkland scowled, angry at the unjust that you will be escaping without the proper humiliation, but let you walk out of his class alive that day. You had to make your escape quick, before _they _would be after you. Where would you go? The art room? _No, they found me there the other day. _Hmm... True... What about... The Library? _They know that's your usual hide-out. _True that. Well, what about the back of the school? By the bikes? _Yeah, sure! They never looked there befo-_

"Move out the way, freak." A sharp shove at your back, made you tumble both from of your thoughts and and Newton's law of gravity. You slammed against the cold linoleum, hurting your shoulder in the process. A small sob pushed it's way out of your throat, as your shoulder moaned in pain, along with your knee.

You slowly got to your feet, face burning. That's when you notice that they were laughing. They were laughing at **you. **That was your worst nightmare. In the hallway, everyone laughing as you looked on, in pain. The person that shoved you over... Grinning. Grinning. It was one of **those** grins. The grin that said: I don't care what I do; As long as I keep the audience laughing.

You bite your lip, turned around and ran. Ran right into someone. His firmly packed chest was strong and almost rock-like and made you fall to floor again. And that did it. You burst into tears, sick of it. Sick of being bullied, teased, knocked to the floor, picked on by the teachers.

"Just leave me alone, okay?!" You cried, trying to wipe away the tears and get up at the same time.

The whole hallway fell silent. You felt your dignity drip away. Then you froze... Oh no. You bumped into the worst person to run into. Matt Williams... His brothers call him Mattie. You raises your tear stained face up to his handsome one. Blond hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a hair curl poking heard a girl touched it; She had to have stitches down the side of her face and they had to do surgery on her breasts... Well, the remains of them. Lazy, violet eyes looking down at you. Sunglasses dug into his soft hair. And in his hand, a hockey stick... With barbed wire. Slowly swinging. You gulped. There was bloodstained on his jeans.

"Why did you run into me, petite fille? (little girl?)" His rich Canadian was smooth like syrup, making your heart pump.

"I..I... I was trying to get away from.. T-T-Them..." You slowly pointed behind you,

Matt looked up, to the crowd behind you.

"Who exactly, Maple Leaf?" His mouth twitched upwards.

_Maple Leaf... _You pointed at the bullies that made your school days miserable, from day one.

"T-Them."

Matt stood up, helping you to your feet. Then he shoved you at Al, he's American brother.

"Keep her with you okay, Al?" Matt yawned.

Al shrugged, Nantucket bobbing.

"Sure, just don't make me loose my other tooth."

Matt grinned and turned away, to the bullies. And walked towards them.

_This afternoon, 6 school students went missing from their school. There are enquirers but no one has seen them yet. In other news- _

Mattie turned the TV off, and helped himself to another pancake.

"I guess they won't look in the lake by school, huh, (Nickname)?" Mattie smirked at the girl lying on his lap.

"No.. Guess no-"

Matt closed her lips with his own. Now, he had his favorite girl-toy, and you had a protector. Not that there was anyone to be protected from.


End file.
